


CATastrophe!

by QuietDoe



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDoe/pseuds/QuietDoe
Summary: What happens when The Batter's Assistant is suddenly transformed into a cat and left to her own devices out in the streets? Will she ever reunite with The Batter? Will she remain a cat forever?Short, comedic OFF Fanfiction.(Reader is intended to be female, however you as the reader can change that ^^;)Enjoy!OFF and it's respective characters belong to Mortis Ghost. Fanfic may contain Spoilers.





	CATastrophe!

Ugh... My head...

 

Just moments ago, you were walking alongside the enigmatic 'man' known only as 'The Batter'. Famous? Infamous? You never had chance to find out, but judging on the looks various citizens wearily shot towards you both it could go either way. Poor Elsens... Many cast a look of bewilderment, like you were the mad one for tagging along with 'The Batter'.

As his name suggested, he wore the monochrome attire of a stereotypical baseball player. Such an odd choice of clothing, you though, for a man who's stoic. Normally, you'd expect the eager and energetic to wear this sort of garment. Well - he sort of was eager, but not in the fanatic sports fan kind of way. Instead, he was a self-proclaimed 'Purifier of Worlds', eager to rid the world of the 'Impure' as he put it. You didn't like that. Sure, the idea of peace and purity appealed to you, but this man never struck you as the stereotypical 'pure'. And who is he to know what is and isn't pure anyways? Was he just some bizarre form of angel? You stared at him as you both wandered the second Zone. What a mystery, and you were drawn to mysteries. Perhaps that's why your very own Puppeteer had chosen you to assist this man, this 'Angel', in his quest. 'For the Elsen's sake...' you cast your gaze around you both at the cowering townsfolk 'I hope it's the best for them'.

There had been rumours that the Zone The Batter had just recently exited had completely 'disappeared'. Bowing your head and clasping your hands together, you really did pray this time that nothing bad had befallen the poor people residing there. In truth, you never really knew much about Gods, or the unknown figure that was the Puppeteer, nor how many could exist. All you had heard is that they existed, something you'd hope would be on your side to protect these people. You weren't a fighter but sure as the Sun would rise above each Zone, you knew you were more than capable at fighting much better than the Elsen. They needed your help. They needed protection, something the Guardians were supposed to do. Apparently they had been lacking. That their worlds were in jeopardy to the spectres. That is what purification meant. The soothe the spirits. Ease the Guardians and townspeople alike. Purity meant peace. So then what happened to Zone 1?

It didn't matter how you tried to question him, The Batter never relented an answer. Just his own queries on small trivial pieces and tips to future lead him into the land. That was until -

"Bonjour monsieur Batter, mademoiselle Y/N" accompanied by a jolly chuckle "And you, dear Puppeteer!" Tipping and imaginary hat towards the sky. This was Zacharie. Apparently, The Batter's 'ami'. Somehow you doubted that was a mutual feeling. This strange, eccentric yet jolly merchant and this stoic sportsman, friends? Surely not, but if it was true... Smiling at the sweet thought, you studied this odd merchant. This apparent friend of a friend. Like yourself, he was quite tall yet neither one of you could match The Batter's towering stature. Unlike The Batter, he was more tan in skin tone. His attire was casual but comfy; black dress trousers - formal, an oversized white sweater with a singular cherry red heart sewn in it's centre, a mask -

Definitely eccentric. 

The mask was presumably designed to resemble a toad or a frog of some sort that frowned heavily. Quite a contrast to the man behind it, who practically sung each word he spoke. Above the mask, the man's shaggy black hair wildly sat. Still, he was rather pleasant. A contrast to the man you currently travelled with. Maybe if you paid more attention to what Batter was picking up naively, his mischievous friend wouldn't have "accidentally" landed you both into trouble. Then again, you wasn't expecting any clumsiness on The Batter's behalf. It didn't take you very long upon first meeting to find out he was a 'no nonsense, no error' kind of guy.

"I guess there really is room for error..." you muttered to yourself as you stood on all fours.

... That was odd -

Maybe washing your face and drinking some plastic may soothe your nerves? If you could walk there, that is. Wobbling and swaying, the body of plastic glistened temptingly before you but somehow walking felt awkward. You felt shorter. And the pain surging through your legs and back was near unbearable, like you'd been contorted. Where was that silly Batter when you needed him?

Slump!  
Eek!

Now you were left to dragging your sore body towards the ocean, and not a single soul was out to help you. Surely someone could see this from their window, right...? Slowly, steadily dragging. If no one was around to help you, you had to become your own Batter. Your own Puppeteer. 'Just a little more - !'

Draaaaaaaag, pat!  
Draaaaaaaag, pat!  
Draaaaaaaag, pat!  
Splash!

Where the plastic was shallow enough to breathe, you panted. That was way more strenuous than it should have been! What on the Queen's Thousand Faces did Zacharie do? Weakly flickering your eyes open, you discovered - disdainfully - exactly what he had done...


End file.
